Various types of shock absorbing caster wheel assemblies are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a shock absorbing caster assembly that includes a wheel volubly disposed within a spring bracket, said spring bracket pivotally disposed within a mounting bracket, said spring bracket compressively engagable with the mounting bracket by means of a parallelepiped spring member torsionally engaging with a plate member of the mounting bracket, wherein a wheel axle is permitted to move within extremes delimited by a pair of curved slots disposed upon the mounting bracket whereby the wheel is moveable upwardly against the action of the spring member when the present shock absorbing caster assembly is piloted over an uneven ground surface.